


Good Memories

by twisting_vine_x



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Firefly
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Simon POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Captain Jack Harkness.” He flashes a grin that makes Simon’s knees go a little bit wobbly, despite the insanity of the situation. “And this may sound crazy, but what year is it?” </i>
</p><p>Or, the one in which Captain Jack Harkness randomly shows up on <i>Serenity</i> and then proceeds to sleep his way through pretty much the entire crew. (Potentially less cracktastic than it sounds).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Memories

With the amount of time he’s been on _Serenity_ – with all the insane things he’s seen – Simon should probably be pretty immune to surprises by now.

However, when some random guy suddenly appears out of nothingness in the middle of the loading bay – tall, dark hair, ridiculously attractive, and wearing what looks like some kind of long blue army coat – Simon is definitely surprised. So is everyone else, apparently, judging by the way Mal and Zoe immediately have their guns out and trained on the guy, who simply straightens up, stares at all of them for a second – it’s just Mal and Zoe and Simon there; everyone else is in different parts of the ship – and then frowns as he glances around, seeming unperturbed by the fact that he’s staring down the unfriendly ends of two very nasty weapons. Neither Mal nor Zoe move for a second longer – perhaps it’s the novelty of literally having someone _appear out of nowhere_ ; something Simon wouldn’t have believed it even hadn’t seen it for himself – and then Mal takes a step closer, his gun still firmly fixed on the man’s chest.

“Alright then, mister. You’d best start talking. I don’t take kindly to people just – _teleporting_ into my ship –”

“Firefly class, right? Haven’t seen one of these in –”

“Who the hell are you?”

“Captain Jack Harkness.” He flashes a grin that makes Simon’s knees go a little bit wobbly, despite the insanity of the situation. “And this may sound crazy, but what year is it?” 

Everything very quickly goes to hell after that.

\- - -

In the end, it takes a week before Mal will let Jack out of the brig. 

Jack seems to be in no hurry to return to wherever he came from – seems to be treating his time on _Serenity_ as a bit of a vacation, even – and he willingly surrenders all his weapons from the start, but it’s only when they’ve heard his story several times over – when they’ve tried to make some peace with the idea of time travel – that Mal seems to come up with a plan to test the veracity of such an insane idea. Insists on being taken to a specific point in his past, and Jack agrees. Uses some fancy device that looks like nothing more exciting than a watch – and then they’re gone from the brig, right in front of Simon’s eyes, and Simon nearly chews off his nails by the time they get back. Mal is pale to the point of Simon wanting to take a look at him, but he waves off the attempts and confirms Jack’s story about time travel – and, from then on, Jack is allowed freedom around the ship, even if it’s still always weaponless and always under the eye of one of the crew members.

Of course, that’s a plan that backfires almost immediately, when it becomes clear that Jack is a) quite possibly the biggest flirt in the galaxy, and b) quite capable of charming pretty much everyone on the ship. 

It’s the captain, surprisingly, who breaks down first – or, probably more accurately, lets himself be worn down – and when Simon finds Mal stumbling out of Jack’s quarters at some insanely late hour, his hair messed up everywhere and his lips twitched up in a pleased little smile, all Simon can do is duck out of sight and try to pretend that his cheeks aren’t burning. He knows himself well enough to admit that the captain is a damn good looking man, and he knows damn well that Jack is one of the most compelling people that Simon’s ever met – so it’s really no surprise that the idea of them together is more than enough to make his knees a bit weak. Jack’s all kinds of charming, and if he’s interested, then Simon is most definitely interested.

\- - -

A week later, though, and – while Jack’s been flirty and charming, and has expressed genuine interest in hearing about some of Simon’s more harrowing medical experiences – he’s made no move beyond that, and Simon’s about ready to scratch off his own skin; because it seems like he’s one of the only ones Jack isn’t taking an active interest in. Granted, he’s pretty much completely stayed away from Jayne – and Simon chalks that up to Jack having good taste, because Simon still spends most of his time wanting to punch Jayne in the face – but the only other person he doesn’t seem to be turning on the charm for in any major way is River – probably can tell she’s in far from the right headspace for it – and the consideration there only makes Simon want him more. No matter what he might want, though, Jack seems happy to keep it friendly and flirty, but nothing more than that, and Simon eventually ends up wanting to bang his head against the wall for not having the guts to just fucking say something already.

Inara, it seems, is the next to give in – and given her profession, and given that Jack seems to have sex like some people shake hands, it doesn’t really surprise Simon that much; he's pretty sure that they could probably have one hell of a night together, with just enough genuine fondness to make it something more than just another meaningless affair. Kaylee is the next, after that – leaves Jack’s quarters grinning like the quintessential Cheshire cat, and, god, Simon really needs to stop accidentally being witness to the ends of these late-night trysts – and, not long after that, Zoe and Wash end up smirking a bit whenever Jack walks into the room, and Simon vaguely wonders if they’ve all slid into some weird sex-drenched alternate dimension. As far as Simon knows, the only person to turn Jack down, in fact, is the Preacher, though not for lack of trying on Jack’s part – and, even then, the two of them still end up spending a lot of time talking, casual and easy like Jack had never invited the man into his bed. It’s all more than a little bit mind-boggling, actually, and Simon is so busy trying to figure out what the hell is going on that it takes him some time to realize something that he probably would have normally caught on to right from the beginning, if he hadn’t been so distracted.

The crew is _happy_. Or, well - happier, anyway. Because while sex can’t necessarily fix all the insanity they’re dealing with, Simon finally gets it. Jack isn’t just some sex fiend, dropped into their lives to wreak havoc on their libidos. He’s someone who uses his body and his smile and his genuine affection to make people happy – something that probably goes a lot deeper than orgasms, and that Simon suspects has a lot to do with the amazing feeling that comes from being wanted – and the realization, once he has it, just makes Simon want the guy even more. Nothing happens, though, and it’s only when – about a month after he first arrived – Jack announces that it’s probably soon time for him to be moving on, that Simon finally finds the guts to say something. 

It’s not easy – it’s been a long time since he was actually interested in someone, and he’d forgotten how nerve-wracking it can be – but he somehow shows up at Jack’s quarters at around 01:00, the night before Jack is planning to leave, and then breathes through the tightness in his chest when Jack simply gives him one of his devastating grins and invites him in, his shirt slightly damp and his hair still wet, clearly just out of the shower – as if the guy needed to be any more attractive than he already was. For a moment, all Simon can do is flounder, a little bit helplessly; and then Jack puts a hand on his chest, spreads his fingers out and just rests them there, and Simon couldn’t have looked away from that sharp gaze for anything. There’s a bit of a smirk on Jack’s face, still, but it seems fond, almost, as he drags a thumb across Simon’s collarbone.

“I was wondering if you’d show.”

“You didn’t – you haven’t been – not like with everyone else –”

“Wasn’t sure if you’d ever been with a guy. Didn’t wanna scare you off.”

And that – that, there, is enough to make Simon close his eyes – who knew that genuine decency, however misguided, could be one of his kinks? – and when he opens them again, Jack’s still watching them with that look of soft fondness. It’s enough to make Simon swallow hard and put words together again – even if they come out more than a little shaky, his voice far from steady.

“No, I – I have. Been awhile, though. And I want – I want –”

“So do I. In fact, I was on my way to your quarters when you knocked.”

“I – oh. Really?”

“Mm hmm. Figured you’d had enough time to think on it.”

“And you –”

“Had to at least ask. Still wasn’t sure if you –”

“No, I – I want this, if you do, I really, really –”

It’s as far as he gets, though, because Jack smiles and cups his face with both hands, steps in close until he’s just breathing against Simon’s mouth, their lips not quite touching; and then he slides his hands around to cradle the back of Simon’s head, fingers sliding through his hair as he closes that last little distance and finally kisses Simon, slow and gentle and affectionate and so damn thorough, like they have all the time in the world together – and Simon simply closes his eyes, feels everything inside him start to catch fire in the best possible way, and lets himself get utterly lost.

\- - -

Jack leaves the next day.

None of them – other than Jayne, who seems almost insulted by Jack’s lack of interest in him; which is actually rather insane, because Simon is pretty sure that Jayne would punch any guy who tried to hit on him – are happy to see him go, but they eventually all end up standing in the loading bay area again. This time, everyone is there, and there are guns instead of smiles, and Jack glances around at them all for a moment – flashes that devastating grin of his, but Simon can see the genuine fondness in it, now – and then gives them a salute, presses the button on his time traveling device, and disappears. For a moment, nobody moves – and then the room starts to empty, nobody saying a word, and Simon raises a hand to his lips, loving the way they're still a little bit tender. Can’t stop a small smile, and knows that, at some point, this will become one of those memories that helps to get him through, whenever the world gets too dark to deal with.


End file.
